Un grand jour pour Severus Rogue
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour Severus Rogue. Il allait partager son lit ! Drabble !


**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre : **Un grand jour pour Severus Rogue

**Rating : **K plus

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR

**Résumé : **Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour Severus Rogue. Il allait partager son lit ! Drabble !

**Pairing : **Hermione/Severus et Severus/OC, je vous laisse découvrir qui est cet autre personnage.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Alors, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, surtout quelque chose sur Severus et Hermione. Pour ceux qui me connaissent et qui lisent ma fic _Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie_, je voulais vous dire que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Ca va faire 5 mois que je n'ai pas publié et beaucoup m'ont demandée dans des reviews (auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre) si j'allais continuer. Alors la réponse est oui, il faut juste que je trouve le courage de m'y mettre. Mais ce matin, j'éprouvais le besoin d'écrire. De faire aussi savoir que j'étais toujours en vie et j'avais cette idée de Drabble qui me trottait dans la tête alors je l'ai écrit tout simplement. Ce n'est pas très long, c'est censé être drôle (je ne vais pas garantir que ça l'est hein xD) et vous faire passer deux petites minutes sympa. Donc voilà ^^ Je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous laisser lire ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La tension était palpable dans toute la pièce.<p>

Severus était sur son lit et regardait l'autre droit dans les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il allait enfin se décider à s'avancer ? Ou allait-il reculer ?

Il était tendu comme jamais et espérait que l'autre prendrait une décision rapidement qui, espérons-le, le soulagerait.

Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, la chambre était la seule pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé.

Et Severus se sentait anxieux à l'idée de faire ce saut dans leur relation.

Dormir avec une autre personne en plus n'était pas négligeable et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

Mais d'un côté, ça _lui_ ferait tellement plaisir qu'il avait envie de dire oui tout de suite.

Il finirait forcément par y prendre du plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

Plus les minutes passaient et plus la tension était insurmontable.

Severus allait finir par craquer, c'était sûr. Trop de pression.

Finalement, l'autre se décida de faire un geste et prit la direction du lit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, sa respiration s'accélérant doucement.

Il ne lâchait pas l'autre du regard, il l'attendait.

Enfin, l'autre finit par s'installer sur le lit.

Doucement, l'homme leva une main et finit par la poser sur son corps.

Il le caressa doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

Au fil des minutes, une intimité commençait à se créer entre eux, les caresses se faisaient plus tendres, plus nombreuses, plus passionnées.

Et alors que Severus allait se laisser aller, un bruit retentit dans ses appartements.

Ils cessèrent tout mouvement, se tendant imperceptiblement.

Finalement, une tête brune passa la porte.

« Oh ! Tu as fini par accepter que Pattenrond s'installe dans notre chambre ! Lança une Hermione toute joyeuse. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal qui commençait à prendre ses aises sur ses draps et pinça les lèvres.

Merlin, que venait-il d'accepter ?

C'était le seul endroit où l'animal n'était pas rentré et où il pouvait avoir un minimum de tranquillité.

Mais il avait cédé face au félin.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux face à cette situation.

Finalement, il hocha la tête aux dires de sa fiancée.

« Oh ! »

La brune s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de récupérer ses devoirs et de quitter la pièce.

« Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! »

Severus pinça à nouveau les lèvres puis regarda le chat et finit par céder et recommença à le caresser.

Le maître des potions, l'expert en occlumencie, la terreur des cachots, s'était fait battre par un chat.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez eu un petit rire (même minuscule XD) Bref si vous voulez me dire que vous avez passé un bon moment ou me demander qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de publier un truc pareil, un seul moyen : la review !<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui me liront (aa)

XOXO

Lilly.


End file.
